Girl from Whale Island
by Cornelisse Linda-chan
Summary: Meet Lisa Mei, a girl who lives on Whale Island like Gon and meeting him because of a sudden need for adventure in her life. Meeting Gon might actually push her to do things she never dared to do before, but how will it all end? Rated T for future chapters and there might be some romance in later chapters.
1. Meeting Gon

Hello people around the world! I'm back once more, though I might not upload as much as back in the days. Alright then, Lisa Mei is my own character and resemblances to others namewise or otherwise are purely coincidence and HunterXHunter isn't mine nor will it ever be. The stories however will allways be mine with a mixture of the series in whatever way possible if there even are mentions.

Now onto the reading!

* * *

As I walk into a clearing I find a small boy with a fishing rod and many people have warned the kids from Whale Island to stay away from him, but my heart and soul yearned for an adventure and so I had decided to find the boy with black high spiked hair in order to find him near a mommy bear-like thing. I decide to hide and find an older silver-haired man jumping in to save him before he lectures the kid. I slowly crawl closer until a twig snaps under my weight and I freeze on the spot when the kid states it's just some girl from town I feel like a moron and stand up straight.

"Well you're just an **idiot** that no one wants to deal with!" I yell before I run away from them.

As I run through the forest I keep my eyes trained on what's ahead and as I keep running I soon find myself near a close group of trees that have been growing in some kind of circle. The roots of one of the trees sends me flying face first into the mud before I notice that my foot hurts. I start to cry as I feel stupid and lost and why the hell did I decide to find him again?

"Hey, sorry. Are you okay?" The black-haired kid asks as he offers his hand to help me up.

I look at him with tears in my eyes as I take his hand before he hoists me up.

"Kite said we need to be careful and that we'd best get home before dark." The kid says before he drags me along to his house.

"Mito-san I'm home!" The kid yells and sure enough a woman walks over to inspect him before she pays me any mind.

"Gon, what have you been doing!" Mito-san yells before she looks to me and seems to regret her outburst.

"Who might you be?" Mito-san turns to face me and I feel scared to hell of her.

"Lisa Mei." I respond in a small voice and she smiles brightly.

"I'm Gon Freecs and this is Mito-san." Gon smiles before Mito-san starts to lecture him again and I laugh at the display of affection.

"But Mito-san I want to find Ging!" Gon yells for the first time since I've met him as we sit down for breakfast.

"Who's Ging?" I ask and Gon turns to face me.

"Ging left me because he's a hunter and Mito-san has been looking after me since." Gon says as his eyes sparkle with excitement.

"What's a hunter?" I ask him since the people in town seem to loathe the word.

"He's someone that searches for treasure and goes after rumors." Mito-san sighs as I get inspired by Gon being so happy go lucky.

"Really?" I ask and he nods as though he can't stop nodding.

"He must be a great man." I smile softly and Gon stops nodding to hum before he smiles at me.

"He IS a great man." Gon says.

"Ging died Gon." Mito-san says and I look from her to Gon.

"He's alive!" Gon yells and the two start to argue back and forth while I simply watch them.

I start to think about hunting treasure and feel myself wanting the adventure more with each passing day. I wonder if it's the same for Gon, because he seems bent on becoming a hunter himself though I doubt his aunt would voluntarily let him go off on a quest like that.


	2. The long run

Next chapter at the start of when it all began, read it and enjoy.

* * *

As their faces fade I'm made aware of my lack of sleep by the ringing of my phone. I open my eyes and find my alarm saying it's five thirty about two years after my leaving Whale Island to scout for Ging, the father of Gon. I push my thoughts aside and grab the phone on the fourth ring.

"Lisa Mei, what is it?" I ask in a sleep deprived voice before I hear Gon talking to me.

"Lisa, I got Mito-san to agree to me taking the hunter exam!" Gon yells and I sit up straight to rub my eyes.

"What was that?" I ask with a yawn and Gon chuckles.

"Still not a morning person." Gon smiles through the phone.

"Yeah, well it's been a tough few weeks now. But did you just say you'd take the exam?" I ask him and he laughs before he gets all quiet on me.

"What is it?" I ask him and he starts to talk in a soft voice.

"I won't know anyone, so I was hoping that you'd be there too." Gon says as I start to dress myself

"Yeah, well I guess we're in luck. I kinda failed twice, so maybe this time." I shrug as I comb my hair.

"Failed twice!?" Gon yells and I sigh.

"Some people are bent on bringing others down with them if need be, so I just need to remember that this time." I say and Gon hums before I hear the horn of the ferry announcing its arrival.

"See you later Gon." I smile before I hang up and grab a bite to eat.

I walk past a mirror and my green and brown hazel eyes focus on my brown hair that seems to shout bedhead. I sigh before I fix my hair again and continue to the diner to get myself some breakfast.

The moment I finish my breakfast I hurry to the exam grounds and wait for the room to fill up.

"Lisa!" Gon yells and I wave at him even though there's two other guys behind him.

"Hey Gon, who are your new friends?" I ask him and he laughs nervously.

"This is Kurapika and Leorio, guys this is Lisa Mei." Gon introduces us and I smile at them.

"Pleasure to meet you guys." I say before the rookie killer joins us and my eyes narrow to a glare.

As the guy starts to introduce the competition to them I feel myself grow annoyed by the guy, luckily an examiner walks in and tells us to follow him. We start with a slow walk and pick up the pace every step we take. It feels like my body is on fire once we reach the top speed and I feel myself grow exhausted.

"How long does this go on!?" Leorio shouts and I feel like I'd agree with him if my body allowed me to speak right now.

"You okay?" Gon asks me as I keep my eyes trained on the front lines though my vision starts to blur.

A kid with silver-like hair stops at our side and makes us slow down to put me on his skateboard to get himself and Gon to pull me along.

"You sure... This is... Okay?" I say in between heavy pants.

"He wouldn't leave you behind anyway." The new kid shrugs as Gon smiles at me.

"So, what's your name?" Gon asks him.

"Killua." The kid says and I nod.

"Thanks, Killua." I say and we keep silent while Leorio complains about the horrendous run when we pull to a sudden stop.


	3. Running into trouble

Me: So, two new characters will be starring including a comeback of Sarah though slightly different. Right now only Lisa Mei, Sarah and Karin Belle are my OC's, all the others not. Read it, enjoy it and ignore my note.

Lisa: Or make them review later?

Me: Maybe, just enjoy the read for now.

* * *

As the guy explains to us about the dangers of this leg of the exam, but I stand the most shocked as one of the participants kills the guy. Sure, he turns out to be a fraud but still.

"He's so creepy." Another girl comes to stand by our side and all I can do is nod.

"Oh, right. Silly me, I'm Sarah." The girl with blue eyes and blonde hair smiles at me.

"I'm Lisa Mei, nice to see someone sane unlike him." I whisper and she nods while the real guy starts running again.

"You seem to tire quickly." Sarah says and I simply nod since I have the tendency to tire myself out way too fast.

"Sorry, that might be exhausting." She says as a fog starts to rise and we try to keep up before we find ourselves running behind the four guys.

Once we reach some others we find the red-head standing as he licks a card before he faces us.

"Who is he?" A golden-haired girl with green eyes asks as she joins up with us.

"And you would be?" I ask since we slowed down a bunch now that the guy is blocking us.

"Oh, I'm Karin Belle." She smiles just when I spot Gon running for his life.

"Gon!" I yell before I dash after him with Sarah and Karin hot on my tail.

As we come to a stop I find Gon looking around suspiciously, so I walk over slowly before I tap his shoulder. With a shout Gon hits me with his fishing rod and I try to stay calm as my eyebrow starts to twitch.

"I thought they knew each other." Karin says as she looks at Sarah.

"Gon, isn't that your friend?" Killua asks as Kurapika and Leorio stand shocked.

Gon blinks and hurriedly puts the rod behind his back as if to hide the evidence..

"You shouldn't sneak up on me." Gon laughs awkwardly.

"Noted, but what the heck made you run for dear life?" I ask him as I ignore my anger for now.

"Seems like you made some new friends as well." Gon smiles as he avoids my question.

"Yeah, meet Sarah and Karin Belle." I introduce the two.

"These are Leorio, Kurapika and Killua." Gon introduces the others and Sarah seems lost in thought.

As the girls talk to Leorio and Kurapika while I look at Gon, Killua standing next to him to watch us closely.

"Gon, what happened?" I ask again as the silence keeps stretching while we await the next challenge.

"That guy with the cards challenged us and we barely escaped." Gon whispers and my face turns white from shock.

I put my left hand to my forehead and rub my temples as I try to regain myself.

"Gon, he's dangerous as hell. Why would you challenge him?" I ask him.

"He wouldn't let us pass unless we could land a hit on him." Gon shrugs.

"You're staying awfully calm." Killua states and I nod.

"Believe it or not, but he's done worse." I say without a second thought and Gon pouts.

Two people step out and the woman declares that the second test is about to start.

The first part is cleared with ease, roasting a boar is easy as hell and yet there's a small nagging feeling as the woman stands up.

"My test will prove more difficult. You must make me some sushi." She says before a male applicant tells us about sushi.

"Didn't one of them offend them just now?" I ask and the four guys and two girls turn to face me.

"So?" Leorio asks me.

"What is it?" Gon asks me as Sarah looks at Kurapika with a look of confusion.

"Let's focus on the sushi." I say before I get to the fishing part.


	4. Cooking and a Prison?

So, here's chapter 4 please read and enjoy ; )

* * *

After countless failed attempts she states we've all failed and the old man from our first tests runs off to dial the head of the organization. Within minutes we all look up at the helicopter and find an old man jumping down from it. As the old man lectures the woman they decide for us to have to get an egg and cook it. As I stand awaiting the order to jump down and grab the egg I analyze the situation. Unfortunately for me Gon grabs my hand and forces me along to the nest, so I now quickly grab on to a thread before I make my way to the eggs.

"When this is over I'll make sure you and I never team up again." I state as Gon remains by my side.

Killua too jumps down and once we're back on safe ground I turn to glare at Gon who simply grins at me.

"Just like old times, right?" Gon asks with his grin still in place.

"Yeah, you still rush in head first without as much as a thought." I sigh as I give up on talking some sense into him.

Once we've finished and completed the task we get to ride the large helicopter to our next destination. Gon drags me along and only Karin joins us, since Sarah wants some time to herself.

"What do you think of the old man?" Gon asks me and I hum softly as I think about it.

"He's levelheaded, unlike you I guess." I shrug and Gon huffs in anger.

The old man however invites us to a game where we have to steal a small ball and you can bet your ass that Gon takes the bait. I evade as Killua nearly crashes into me when the chairman sends him flying.

"So, how do you know him?" Karin Belle asks me as she points at a flying Gon.

"We lived on the same island and he and his aunt somehow took me in at some point." I say as I frown at the clear openings that the man shows and the boys who take the bait.

"Why were you looking at that guy with the cards?" I ask her.

"He seems kinda dreamy." Karin shrugs and I shrug as I join the fray.

As the guys go for the visible openings I go for the ones he defends too much and I grab the ball with ease before I toss it in the air while I head back to Karin.

"Lin?" Karin starts as Gon dashes to me to take the ball from my hands.

I jump backwards with a slight flip right over Gon and he pouts as soon as he turns around.

"Don't even try and beat someone on your own team." I glare at Gon and Killua turns around in an ill attempt to muffle his laughter.

Karin looks at us and shakes her head before she leaves us to roam around the helicopter.

Once we reach our next destination I look at the former prison and wonder what's in store for us next. I find a path and look at the two girls and the four guys before I decide to jump in without a second thought as soon as we get the okay. I slowly roam through the hall and find the road leading to a larger room with the strange guy.

"So, the two of us share this test." He says as he licks a card he holds between two fingers.

"Yeah, seems like it." I say as I feel slightly unnerved by him.

"You must be quite something if Gon is indeed your friend." He says and I shrug.

"Maybe." I say and he laughs.

"The name's Hisoka and only this time I'll spare you." Hisoka says and I try to stay calm.

"Great, I'll keep that in mind." I say and he starts to move forward, so I simply follow after him.

We reach the exit pretty early, since he slices people up with his cards it gives us an early and easy access. As we wait he seems to grow bored easily, but luckily some other participants show up and keep him occupied. I grow worried as the time is nearly up, but at the last minute I find the four boys running in and I rush to Gon while Karin and Sarah rush over to them as well.

"Lin, you made it!" Gon yells and I just nod.

"So did you." I say and Gon laughs while Leorio and Kurapika seem annoyed about something.

"Yeah, but we had a bit of a situation." Leorio says and points towards the door they entered the room from.

"Majority vote?" I ask and they nod.

"Tonpa wanted to trick us into leaving people behind." Gon pouts and I tilt my head to the left.

"Good to know he's out." I say as I don't spot him anywhere, but Kurapika points to a spot near Hisoka and I feel a shiver run down my spine.


	5. Island Challenge

So, up to the next chapter of my HXH fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed it so far and I hope you'll keep enjoying it and if not just send a review, I don't bite and it will make the story better (hopefully). Now enough of my babble and on with the show.

* * *

"Great, just my luck." I whisper as we are forced on a ship that takes us to an island for a manhunt.

Gon has drawn Hisoka and I am stuck with Tonpa as target, so when we all run for shelter and to create a strategy I am already facing Tonpa.

"You've got something that belongs to me." Tonpa starts and I shrug before he shows me my number on a piece of paper.

"This'll make things easy." I mutter as he heads straight for the attack.

I evade a blow to my stomach and kick him in the balls before I grab his plate and rush off to find the others. I sigh as I pick up my pace and find Karin and Sarah together, both holding out their two plates when I join up with them.

"Hey girls." I say as I walk over with two plates in hand.

We stay together as we search for the guys and the first night we decide to take turns keeping watch.

After five days we still haven't found them and as the sixth day starts we all slowly walk past a cave to find Gon pulling two people away from the cave before he collapses.

"Gon!" I yell before I look him over and find him just fine.

"Let's get them to the starting point and wait for tomorrow to come." I say and the girls nod.

As we each drag one of the guys we meet up with Killua and he motions for us to stop.

"You should rest up." Killua says as Sarah drops Kurapika as soon as she can while Karin and I are more weary of him.

Killua moves to take Gon from my side and lays him down against a tree.

"You seem a lot more energetic." Killua says as he looks at me while Sarah keeps a close eye on Kurapika and Karin seems concerned about something while she looks at the plates Gon is holding.

"Yeah, I guess I just slept well for once." I mutter as I look at the three males.

"Do you think Hisoka will manage to pass this test?" Karin then asks with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I think he'll manage just fine, he's pretty persistent." I say without a second thought.

"Why are you asking anyway? He's not really..." Sarah starts but she stops as I motion for her to stop talking.

"Why are you so worried about him? I mean he IS kind of... unique I guess, but he knows how to play his cards." I say and Karin seems to lighten up.

"You're right, he has shown it before so it's easy for him. Right." Karin says before she runs off to find Hisoka.

"She's not the brightest of the bunch, is she?" Killua asks and I shake my head.

"Just one little test near him and anyone would freak out, we were the first to find the exit and I had to keep myself from running through any door once his face twisted. I'm lucky more people came out when they did, because he really gives me the creeps." I say and Sarah joins us.

"Say, not to pry or anything, but what's with you and Kurapika?" I ask Sarah and she lets her shoulders slump.

"Remember when we met them? His eyes seemed familiar somehow and after that I started having nightmares." Sarah pauses and I slowly nod.

"Sorry, it must be hard to talk about." I say and she nods while Killua remains silent as though he senses the comfort and trust Sarah seems to have in me.

"No, it's about time I told someone. I have been having them a lot even before the exam, but he seems to make them more persistent recently. I find myself sitting in an alley behind some trash cans in those nightmares and every time I try to call out to someone, but his name escapes my lips in silence every single time. The houses are engulfed in flames while people laugh as they hold a glass can filled with red eyes. The people come closer to me and pass right by me saying that none could have escaped anyway and that they'll be rich thanks to the eyes of the clan." Sarah says as tears travel down her cheeks.

Killua looks away from us.

"I'll go for a stroll." Killua says before he leaves us alone for a bit.

"Listen, I will be there for you if you need me at all." I say and Sarah smiles at me.

"Lisa?" Gon mutters before he opens an eye and I simply look over my shoulder to find him rubbing his eyes.

"Hiya Gon." I smile as he shoots up straight and runs over to hug me.

"Where are we?" Gon whispers and I shrug.

"Edge of the forest, Killua should be back soon. Karin, Sarah and I brought you guys here and ran into him, so we decided to set up camp here." I explain as Kurapika starts to grunt a complaint while Sarah hurries to look away from Kurapika.

"Where are we!?" Leorio yells as he too wakes up and I smile softly as I can hear the leafs rustling to announce the arrival of someone.

I shrug of the bad vibe I get, thinking it might be Killua instead and yet I find myself lifted up from my collar.

"Let her go." I hear an ominous voice say soft enough for me to hear and and not loud enough for Gon and the others to hear.

Without a warning the guy collapses and I rush away from him and turn around to find Killua with blood on his hand. My eyes widen in shock and slight fear as I shake my head in denial.


	6. Moment of shock

Hi everyone! So another chapter for this story and hopefully worth your wait. Read and enjoy.

* * *

"You didn't tell her?" Killua asks Gon while I take several steps away from Gon.

"You knew?" I ask Gon and he just laughs it off.

"Yeah, he knows I'm from a family of assassins." Killua says just as Karin and Hisoka join us.

"I'm going for a walk." I say as I shake my head and leave the group to stroll around the edge until I find the ship waiting a bit away from the shore.

"Maybe we're just early." I whisper as leafs rustle and a strong arm forces me to turn around.

"Gon is worried about you." Killua says as he looks at me.

"And so you're the one looking for me?" I ask him and he sighs.

"I was the one who scared you, might as well take the responsibility to look for you." Killua shrugs.

"Who wouldn't be scared? Apart from Gon I mean." I ask and Killua grins.

"Leorio and Kurapika seemed to take it better then you are right now." Killua says and I huff at him.

"Well, since I'm filling you in on me I might as well tell you about Leorio and Kurapika too." Killua starts.

"What about them?" I ask Killua.

"Kurapika is a Kurta, the lone survivor as far as we know and Leorio is trying to become a doctor to heal people who can't pay for it." Killua says and I feel like Leorio and I are somewhat out of place in the circle of friends Gon created.

"Well, as entertaining as it is to know... Wait, you said Kurta?" I start to wonder as I think back on Sarah.

"What about it?" Killua asks me before he thinks back about Sarahs behavior.

"I'm just guessing that those nightmares have to do with that clan being murdered and her being connected to the Kurta clan somehow." I say and Killua nods.

"What kind of connection?" Killua asks and I shrug as we slowly make our way back.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we might find out eventually." I say and Killua sighs in response.

"Do you still think I'm scary?" Killua asks me and I halt to face him.

"I don't like it when people get killed for no reason at all, so I was horrified to find him killed just for hoisting me up." I explain.

"He wanted to kill you." Killua says and my eyes widen in shock.

"You're pretty gullible for someone who took this exam several times." Killua states and I sigh.

"Yeah, I trust people too easily but I could have stood my ground. I thought it was you, so I ignored it which wasn't my brightest choice obviously." I state and Killua starts to laugh at me.

"I get why Gon thinks you're interesting, you really are a city girl." Killua chuckles and I feel saddened by the memory of why I was in the forest that day.

I sigh and Killua looks at me before he grins again.

"What about that Karin chick?" Killua asks me and I shrug.

"Karin is somewhat odd, she likes Hisoka I guess." I say and Killua looks shocked and so I laugh at him.

"What the hell does she see in that psycho?" Killua asks as he shakes his head.

"Something we all fail to see I guess." I say and he nods before we continue back.

"You know, Gon never really told us how the two of you met." Killua says as he turns to face me as we walk.

"Truth be told not even Gon knows why I was in the forest that day we met." I fall silent and Killua seems to read my mood as he keeps quiet until we reach Gon and the others.

"Lin!" Gon yells as he rushes over to hug me.

"I was worried you idiot." Gon whispers as Killua passes us by to take a seat with the other males and Sarah.


End file.
